List of Otis elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable Otis elevator fixtures which are found worldwide and in Asia. 1960s-1970s Old Black Lexan Buttons In this era, most standard elevators are using the old black round buttons with classic white letterings; in the case of Otis, these buttons were made out of Lexan fiberglass. These buttons are very simple with no illumination indication. Also, there is no door close button; pressing a floor will quickly close the door and the car starts. Otis updated the black buttons, making them flush buttons with an illuminating halo. Floor counters were simply metal plates with illuminating numbers, going horizontally. They were also illuminating squares positioned vertically. By the mid-1970s, digital floor counters began appearing, and in some elevators, the directional indicator was on both sides of the floor indicator. In the 1980s, the Lexan buttons were updated with increased diameter and the entire button is translucent. The Lexan buttons were discontinued in the early 1990s. YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly refer to the non-illuminating buttons as Pre-Lexan as the version with the illuminating halo is branded as Lexan. Old OTIS Black Buttons 2.png|Old Otis black buttons. Old OTIS Black Buttons.png Old OTIS Indicator.png|Old Otis 1960s-1970s floor indicator Old OTIS Lantern.png|Old Otis cab lanterns. OTIS Lexan push buttons.jpg|Otis 60s Lexan pushbuttons. OTIS Rotodial Indicator.png|An old Otis Rotodial floor indicator. Old Otis 1970s hall indicator and lanterns.jpg|A 1970s Otis exterior floor counter with two green up lanterns. Otis 1970s floor counter.jpg|Typical 1960s-1980s Otis interior floor counter. Old Otis black buttons small.jpg|A rare smaller Otis black buttons in Sydney, Australia (1940s-1950s). Touch Sensitive Buttons Also during the 1950s and 1960s, Otis was using black buttons with illuminating halos; they were either rounded or square shaped. These buttons used vacuum tubes so that the passenger would only lightly touch the button to go to his or her floor. These fixtures were discontinued later on as they were claimed to be a fire hazard. Also, many elevators with touch sensitive buttons were modernized for the same reason. These buttons are normally found in the Autotronic elevators (square touch) and normal high-rise elevators (round touch). Otis Lexan.jpg|Old Otis Lexan touch buttons (round version) OTIS Lexan call buttons square.jpg|Touch-sensitive buttons (square version). These were common in the Otis Autotronic elevators. OTIS Lexan call buttons.jpg|Touch-sensitive call button panel. Otis Lexan touch buttons HK.jpg|Round Lexan touch-sensitive buttons in Hong Kong, China. 1980s-2000s Series 1 Series 1 is fairly common, and is normally seen in Otis Elevonic 401 and some hydraulic elevators in the early 1980s. It has a very distinctive look. Normal Otis Series 1 is raised off the elevator panel. It has black plastic trim with either a silver or bronze face plate. Indicator is slanted down towards the floor. Some elevators may also have a slanted up panel with some of the floor buttons on it. Has a green indicator, and is normally a segment indicator for 4 floors and under, but it has a digital indicator to support more floors. It also have some custom installations which only have 2 rows of the buttons for every panels and the floor indicator is located on the other way. In Europa 2000, there will have some custom installations of the Otis Series 1 fixtures, which are very common in some small 1980s Otis elevators in Europe. Screen Shot 2012-07-31 at 11.44.49 PM.jpg|Typical OTIS Series 1 panel. OTIS Series 1 wheelchair panel.jpg|Series 1 side car operating panel for handicapped passenger. OTIS Series 1 hall buttons.jpg|Series 1 call button panel. OTIS Series 1 button panel.jpg|Series 1 buttons. OTIS Series 1 indicator.jpg|Series 1 floor indicator. Asian Lexan These are similar to the Lexan touch type but they are push button type. In the mid-1980s, the buttons were updated; with the illumination lamps are placed on the left and right side of the button's glass halo. Floor indicators are using digital segmented display. In 2003, Asian Lexan fixtures have one installation in Hong Kong used with Otis Hong Kong standard dot-martix display.Otis Traction Elevator at Kiu Fai Mansion, North Point, Hong Kong OTIS 90s Asian indicator.jpg|Typical OTIS floor indicator in the early 1990s. OTIS 90s Asian indicator small.jpg|A smaller version floor indicator. OTIS Buttons 1990s.JPG|Typical OTIS Asian lexan buttons. Otis Lexan Asian modded.jpg|Hall fixtures which has been modded by Louser Lift while the buttons remain intact. Otis 1980s Asian Lexan buttons.jpg|1980s Asian Lexan buttons. Otis 1970s Asian Lexan buttons preview.jpg|A closer look of the older Asian Lexan buttons. Otis 2000 Elevator Series Fixtures These fixtures were commonly found in the European OTIS 2000 (DC/ACVV - AC Variable Voltage), 2000 H (Hydraulic) and 2000 VF (Variable Frequency - VVVF) elevator series in the mid-1990s, and also in the European OTIS Gen2 elevators in the 2000s. These fixtures consists of concave buttons with red or green illumination halo and LCD floor indicators. There are two types of concave buttons; normal and vandal-resistant. Sometime in the late-2000s, these fixtures were receive minor updates. OTIS 2000 Buttons (Normal).png|OTIS 2000 fixtures (normal). OTIS 2000 Buttons (Vandal-resistant).png|OTIS 2000 fixtures (vandal resistant). OTIS 2000 LCD Indicator.png|OTIS 2000 fixtures LCD floor indicator. Series 3 The Series 3 fixtures are normally found in the Elevonic 411, 411M and Double Deck elevators in the mid-1990s. It consists of round concave buttons with green or red illumination halo, green (for up) and red (for down) hall lanterns and digital segmented floor indicators. Some elevators with Series 3 fixtures are using Electro Luminescent Display (ELD) indicators. The Series 3 fixtures is often called "Otis Luxury Fixtures". It also has a nice bell chime which sounds once (for up) and twice (for down) and a female voiceover soundFemale voiceover sound in Asia is optional.. Most of Series 3 elevators found in United States have floor beeps and button beeps, however some in other countries like Thailand, they do not have beeps. OTIS Series 1 buttons.jpg|Series 3 buttons OTIS Series 4 hall button panel.png|Typical Series 3 hall button panel. OTIS Series 4 hall lantern and indicator.png|Typical Series 3 hall lantern and indicator. OTIS Series 4 indicator.jpg|Series 3 digital floor indicator. OTIS Series 4 ELD.jpg|Series 3 electro luminescent display (ELD) indicator. OTIS Series 4 ELD 201 Elizabeth St Sydney.jpg|Another ELD display used in a double deck elevator. OTIS Series 4 fixtures 201 Elizabeth St Sydney.jpg|Series 3 buttons (red) OTIS Series 4 Indicator.png|Digital-segmented LED floor indicator. Series 4 Series 4 will look exactly the same as Series 2 & 5, the only difference is that Series 4, like Series 5, lights up red. To distinguish Series 4 from 5, typically Series 4 has the older chime that it shares with Series 1 & 2, and has a rectangular indicator. Most of Series 4 elevators found in United States, like Series 3, have floor beeps and button beeps, and have opaque symbol on door open and close buttons. However, Series 4 elevators that found in other countries like Thailand, do not have beeps, and have transparent symbol on door open and close buttons. Otis Series 4 and 5 buttons.jpg|Series 4 buttons. Screen Shot 2012-08-01 at 12.15.21 PM.jpg|Series 4 floor indicator. 2000s-present 3200 Elevator Series Fixtures These are normally found in the Asian OTIS 3200 series (low to mid-rise) elevator. The buttons are square plastic with yellow orange illumination halo. The floor numbering backgrounds are normally white, although black ones are often found. Floor indicators are using segmented display type with two green directional arrows. The arrival chimes are also heard like Mitsubishi arrival chimes on that period. Most elevators have their exterior floor indicator incorporated with the call button panel, although few elevators may have a separate floor indicator installed above the entrance doors. Some Xizi Otis elevators were also use this type of buttons, but with a little difference with the floor numbering font and symbols. OTIS 3200 Buttons.jpg|3200 series fixtures (white version). OTIS 3200 buttons white LTC Jakarta.jpg OTIS 3200 fixtures.jpg|3200 series fixtures (black version). OTIS 3200 indicator.jpg|OTIS 3200 series floor indicator. OTIS 3200 hall indicator LTC Jakarta.jpg|A horizontal hall floor indicator installed above the entrance doors. New Otis Fixtures First Generation These are the newest fixtures line in the Asian OTIS Gen2 elevator products since 2010. The buttons are the standard OTIS concave type with blue or red illumination halo, although round tactile buttons are also present. Most of first generation New Otis elevator have button plates like US-style Series 4 fixtures, however some of them do not have plates like US-style Series 3 fixtures. The floor indicators are LCD type with blue aurora-like background and yellow floor number and arrow display. Some elevators are using large LCD screen that displays advertising, often television shows. For the chimes, elevators with these fixtures also use Mitsubishi chime as well. In some elevators, the hall fixtures may also using normal blue LCD display rather than the Aurora LCD display. New OTIS blue buttons Alam Sutera.jpg|Blue Otis concave buttons, without button plates. New OTIS LCD PI.png|Aurora-like background LCD floor indicator. New OTIS Blue fixtures Alam Sutera.jpg New Otis Blue LCD indicator TV.jpg|Otis elevator using LCD screen with television show. Otis Aurora indicator malaysia.jpg|Hall fixtures using Aurora-like LCD indicator. New OTIS HPI.png|Hall fixtures using blue LCD floor indicator. Notice the blue concave buttons. Second Generation The second generation New Otis fixtures have floor numbers on the buttons instead of next to the buttons. They are currently found in Thailand only. ZEN fixtures This fixture is a variation of the second generation New Otis fixtures. They are currently found in Thailand only. Some of the elevators with Otis ZEN fixtures have US-style Series 3 lanterns as well. Unlike the New Otis fixtures, these fixtures do not use Mitsubishi chime. Instead, they have their own chimes. Series 4 Vanity fixtures A variation of US-style Series 4 fixtures. The floor buttons look more like first generation New Otis fixtures, but with different symbol and color on door open and close buttons. Currently found in Thailand only. These fixtures have two chimes. The first chime rings when the lantern start to appear on the floor you call the elevator, and usually can't be heard from inside the elevator. The second chime, which is like Mitsubishi chime, rings when the doors open. Other fixtures Some other elevators in Asian countries are using concave buttons since 1990s. On the other way, Generic buttons also have some installations in both European and Asian countries (Like Dewhurst buttons installed in Hong Kong). OTIS Gen2 Premier Hall Fixture.JPG|Hall fixtures using concave buttons. Otis red concave buttons.jpg|Round concave buttons with red halo. These are quite common in newer Otis elevators in the late 2000s. Otis 3200 indicator.jpg Otis floor indicator Matahari PV.jpg Otis elevator (Dewhurst US85 Braille).jpg|Hong Kong MTR stations are the classic example for the elevators installed with Dewhurst buttons. Otis elevator (Hong Kong only indicator).jpg|This type of indicator is seen Otis elevator (and several elevator companyLike Mitsubishi and Express (Hong Kong)) in Hong Kong only. Otis Generic red buttons.jpg|Generic buttons. Note See Also *Otis Elevator Fixtures Guide External Links *Otis fixtures collection from Unitec Parts Category:Elevator fixtures guide